The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dracaena plant botanically known as Dracaena steudneri and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘PV200604’.
The new cultivar was discovered in 2003 in a cultivated area of La Balsa, Costa Rice. ‘PV200604’ was discovered as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation in a bed of unnamed Dracaena steudneri plants. ‘PV200604’ was discovered as single plant.
Asexual reproduction by cuttings of the new cultivar ‘PV200604’ first occurred in 2003 in La Balsa, Costa Rica.
Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.